Ancient Qâêr
vii 17:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) =Brief Overview= Qâêr is a VSO structured language. Most of the focus is around the noun and a little around the verb as well. Qâêr is a very free flowing language and some people may find this hard to pronounce, especially people who have a germanic or slavic language as their mother language, but when spoken correctly it is not challenging at all and is a very beautiful language. =Setting= Qâêr, pronounced kwar-air with a long -air, was the language spoken by the now extinct race The Qâêr, or Qâêrxrîen for singular. This language is spoken on the world called, the name however now only known in the Xarâm Dialect, as Terrania. Terrania was once ruled by the now-extinct race The Qâêr. However it is now governed by the Xarâmen Ampârî (Xarâmen Empire) under the leadership of the powerful Dádrin. This Empire is simply known as The Confederation, or in Qâêr Ixamfedârixôn. =Basic Grammar= 'Phonology' Note that Qâêr does not use the Latin alphabet but to make it easier to read and understand, on this site the Latin alphabet will be used. And also because my alphabet isn't a font yet. ::OR Vowels a, e, i, o, â, ê, î, ô, á, í, ó Qâêr has a 11 vowel system, similar to English (5) however lacking the u''' and Qâêr also has no nasalised vowels. '''Dipthongs : Phonotactics Consonants : Consonant Rules q''' and '''v are stand alone consonants. This means that no other consonants can go before or after them, also these two consonants can only go at the start or in the middle of a word, never at the end. However the exception is l + q is allowed (êlqênin) and c + v (îcvîmân). B''', '''d and t''' can '''only go in the middle of a word. The consonants j, c, k, s, x and p''' can '''only go in the start of a word not in the middle or the end. However the exception is x''' which can be used in the '''middle of a word. The consonants f, l, m, n and r''' can be used in the '''start, middle and end of a word. However the consonant f''' is an exception, it is mainly used in the '''start of a word, very rarely in the middle and never in the end. The other consonants l, m, n, and r''' are used everywhere. The consonants '''m and n''' are, the majority of the time, used at the '''end or in the middle of the word, very rarely at the start. The consonant l''' is in the '''start and middle but very rarely in the end. The consonant r''' is '''almost equally distributed at the start, middle and end of a word occurring in all three places many times. Note – when it’s said this letter cannot go in the start of a word, this does not mean as the first letter but rather as it cannot be used in the first syllable. Other Consonant Rules The following consonants are not allowed in the same word. J and C e.g. jecanîn J and V e.g. jivômon F and V e.g. favemam K and J e.g. kajênan F and T e.g. fôtenam V and K e.g. vokêmam T and K e.g. tekamôn (the pronunciation changes to tep –f and the stop p''' is '''not allowed in the middle of a word. Combinations of consonants that are not allowed Lj, bd, bt, dt, db, td, tb, jc, jk, jp, cj, ck, cp, kc, kp, kj, pj, pc, pk, sj, sp, sc, sk, sx, xc, xk, xs, xp, bf, tc, qd, bj, fj, xt, kk (okkônôn), rj (arjêman), jr, tf, js, vv (ôvvômin), tp (eptinôn) Syllable and Stress Syllable Structure - © V © Phonological Constraint = VCV/CVCVN When speaking the stress is always on the second last syllable unless the second last syllable is short like in Fâl'ron'îr (pronounced on)then stress is moved to the last syllable îr. A syllable is usually consonants to the next vowel sound including that vowel sound, for example sky is 1 syllable, skype is 2, skypel is also 2 but skypele is 3. There is only one syllable in you because there are no consonants between o and u. In relation to the ^ over vowels, the second last syllable, or the stressed syllable, the majority of the time, has an ^ over it. However when the second last syllable does not have an ^ over it then the stress switches to the last syllable which and then this vowel must have an ^. Also the vowel in the second last syllable and the last syllable can both have a ^ over them, however in this case the second last syllable is always stressed, only in cases where the second last syllable is short, i.e. without a ^ then is the last syllable stressed. Xidînîn can work because both the second last and last syllables have a ^ but the second last syllable would still be stressed instead of the last, whereas in the case of xidinîn the stress switches to the last syllable. Also the first vowel in the first syllable is always allowed to have an ^ over it however is not always required, that just depends on the word whether it has one or not. =Dictionary= ... =Example text= Sentence 1 – A tall man ran quickly up the mountain nêxerâ jebâmê orâl xêba âldo eâdam nêxerâ – the past form of run jebâmê – the adverb quickly (Note that jebâm means quickly but because here the verb is in the past tense the adverb changes (having ê added on) to suit the tense of the verb) orâl – the agent ‘man’ xêba – the adjective tall eâdam – the noun for the mountain in Absolutive case âldo – the preposition up nêxerâ jebâmê – the verb phrase ‘quickly ran’ orâl xêba – the noun phrase ‘the tall man’ âldo eâdam – the preposition phrase ‘up the mountain’ Sentence 2 – He passionately kissed the beautiful girl on the lips. nêlâerm ratîmê ojâ jarêl favêr sâ jalibâl nêlâerm – the past form of kiss ratîmê – the adverb passionately jâ – the agent ‘he’ jarêl - noun for the girl in absolutive case favêr – the adjective beautiful jalibâl – the noun for lips sâ – the preposition on nêlâerm ratîmê – the verb phrase ‘passionately kissed’ jâ – noun phrase ‘he’ jarêl favêr – the noun phrase ‘the beautiful girl’ sâ jalibâl – the prepositional ‘phrase on the lips’ Sentence 3 – His sister was killed in the forest. Nêsâbin ójâ javevîm hê jilêlâîm nêsâbin – the past form of kill ójâ – the genitive of he javevîm – the noun for the sister jilêlâîm – the noun for the forest Hê – the preposition in nêsâbin - the verb phrase ‘was killed’ ójâ javevîm - the noun phrase ‘his sister’or 'the sister from him' hê jilêlâîm - the prepositional phrase ‘in the forest’ Sentence 4 - A sister of his was killed in a forest. Nêsâbin ójâ jovevîm hê jelêlâîm nêsâbin – the past form of kill ójâ – the genitive of he jovevîm – the noun for a sister jelêlâîm – the noun for a forest Hê – the preposition in nêsâbin - the verb phrase ‘was killed’ ójâ jovevîm - the noun phrase ‘his sister’or 'a sister of his' hê jelêlâîm - the prepositional phrase ‘in a forest’ Category:Languages